deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Seventh ARB/Naruto Uzumaki Vs Ichigo Kurosaki
Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shidupen) Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is the title character and main protagonist of the series: Naruto. He is a genin from Konohagakure, a member of Team Kakashi, and the third and current jinchūriki of Kurama — the Nine-Tails. Equipments and Ablities Equipment *Chakra Blades *Clone Summoning Scroll *Kunai *Fuma Shuriken *Hidden Kunai Mechanism Ablities * Chakra Prowess and Control * Jinchūriki Transformations * Taijutsu * Ninjutsu * Rasengan * Toad Summoning * Nature Transformation * Toad/Human Collaboration Techniques * Senjutsu * Intelligence and strategy Training Naruto's ability to learn through study is somewhat limited due to his average intelligence, something he got from his mother. When he applies himself to physical training and experience however, he is able to learn highly advanced techniques in a much shorter period of time, the most prominents examples are his senjutsu and jinchūriki training. Naruto can also be quite innovative, using his clones to master advanced techniques. Examples of this include a two-man Rasengan, three-man Rasenshuriken, using clones to perform senjutsu and using chakra arms to perform the Tailed Beast Rasengan. Naruto has trained under three master ninjas- Jiraya, Kakashi and Bee... And he has been through a know as you grow type of trainning.... Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Human who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. Equipments and Ablities Equipment *Substitute Shinigami Badge *Protective Charm *Asauchi *Shikai *Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu Ablities *Natural Ablities *Shinigami Powers and Ablities *Fullbring *Zanpakuto *Hollowfiction *Other Ablities Training Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He also effortlessly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters on a regular basis, and is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, who is ranked the second-strongest girl in all of Japan despite her fighting with a broken arm. He also effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each. While he has stopped training, constant attacks from bullies, his father, and hollows keep his skills fresh. As such, like Naruto, he has been under a know as you go trainning... Slideshows Naruto 1.JPG|Naruto Uzumaki gogu.JPG|Shadow Clone no Jutsu 3.JPG|Sage Mode 4we.JPG|Wind Release: Rasen Shuriken: Naruto's Signature Ichigo acsfv.JPG|Ichigo fiyfy.JPG|Ichigo Battles Hollows yfly.JPG|Ichigo Battles Aizen eda.JPG|Hollow Ichigo X Factors Notes *Votes can be given through comments... Where should it be? Konoha Modern Day Japan *Battle will take place on or after 20th March.... *Ichigo can be seen by only those who can access spiritual power, like shinigami and pluses and hollows... Naruto shinobi use chakra which is a combination of spiritual and physical powers... So, Naruto CAN SEE ICHIGO Category:Blog posts